


Decorated and Displayed

by Wargasms



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Corsetry, Gags, M/M, Object Insertion, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN KINK MEME PROMPT: Jensen is throwing a party for all his friends/business associates and Jared is either his sub or his hired man who works at his parties as a kinky host and server. For this party Jensen decides he wants Jared's "uniform" to be a Santa hat, flufty white fur collar, battery operated Christmas lights strung around his upper body (and that is probably not even possible or safe but can we just pretend? ;-D), tree ornaments and bells hanging from his nipple and genital peircings, and a bow tied around the base of his genitals. If nonnie had any thoughts about some sort of festive anal décor, that would be fine as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorated and Displayed

“Ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Jared answered confidently where he knelt in front of Jensen, who nodded and cupped a hand behind Jared’s neck to pull him up. Jared’s bare knees on the tiled kitchen floor throb in protest but he pushes it aside as he knows he will be allowed up soon enough.

Jensen smiles at him proudly and plants a kiss on his forehead before taking the collar from the counter and wrapping it around his neck. It’s a posture collar, forcing his neck into a stiff length, chin tilted up; the outside covered in white fur. Jared presses his mouth and nose to the outline of Jensen’s cock where it stiffens in his dress pants, eyes staring up the older man’s body as he buckles the collar in back. It’s just tight enough that when Jared swallows his Adam’s apple struggles against the leather and he moans softly, starting to surrender and prepare for what was to come.

“Open wide,” Jensen orders and Jared obeys after another swallow and a swipe of his tongue along his bottom lip. The ball is too big, he thinks as he stretches his mouth wide trying to get his teeth around the red rubber. Jensen cups the back of his head then pushes his palm against the ball, popping it in place. 

He expertly applies the red leather straps while Jared grunts and works his tongue where it was pinned to his lower jaw. One strap went around the back of his head below his ears, holding the gag in place, then one on his forehead, wrapping back above his ears. Finally, down either sides of his face, connecting the two others, was a strap that went down under his jaw, forcing him to bite the rubber with a muffled moan.

Jensen affixes the Santa hat now, the top strap of the head harness attaching at points so it can’t fall off, then arranges it just so, taking his time until Jared is whimpering from the ache of his knees.

Jensen looks Jared in the eye and smirks in that way that makes his gut clench before tapping the end of his nose, “Stand up.”

Jared does so gratefully and rises to his feet. With his head angled up so, he can only see above Jensen’s head but he knows what comes next as the green waist cincher is wrapped around him. Jared turns and puts his hands on the counter when Jensen instructs him to and the laces tighten. He exhaled on each command and felt the compression of the garment ground him in the moment, making each breath a testament to his submission.

Jensen’s hands stroked the accentuated dip before moving up Jared’s back, going to his shoulders and straightening him up. He kneaded at the muscles, letting the younger man know what was next. Jared rolled his shoulders, relaxing his arms and back before nodding. Jensen gently folds his arms into a reverse prayer and begins tying them into place with green rope.

Once the rope starts winding around his skin Jared clenches his eyes shut, concentrating on the overall ache of his body, sighing and grunting accent at Jensen’s questioning murmurs. By the time Jensen patted his hip to let Jared know it was done, he was floating in the restriction. Every breath caused the rope harnessing to tug and tighten around his expanding chest. Nothing pulled or pinched, Jensen had done him up perfectly and he moaned his admiration.

Now the string of lights is wound around him with care, each string barely an inch apart. Jensen puts a loop around the bottom of Jared’s collar then around his shoulders and downward, leaving Jared’s nipples in a bare strip.

Jensen’s hands grip his hips and guide him back a few steps before pushing at the back of his head, making Jared lean forward again, chin resting on the edge of the counter. Chuckling darkly, Jensen teases the plug over his puckered entrance and Jared shudders. He lays the end of the string along Jared’s back, taking the lube from the counter now and slicking up his right hand, he pries Jared open and feeds more into him.

Jared keens and widens his stance so he can arch his hips back and offer his hole up for Jensen, easily taking two fingers. Jensen finger fucks him slowly, turning his hand so his knuckles stretch at Jared’s rim before scissoring him wider and dribbling more lube into the greedy tunnel. Two became three, which then became four and all the while Jared’s as vocal as a porn star, the gag keeping the volume down to muffled pleas and curses.

Tucking his thumb into his palm, Jensen pushes as far as he can, pausing when Jared squeals as knuckles force him incredibly open. Without pulling back or letting up, Jensen coos to Jared soothingly then turns his wrist, drilling his knuckles deeper as Jared pants. Waiting until Jared relaxes, Jensen pulls his thumb free and works his fingers around, tugging at the rim, pushing at Jared’s inner walls as he continues to add lube.

Jared sobs and drools and tries to calm down, flinching when Jensen’s hand pulls free only to be replaced by the cool metal of the huge dildo shaped battery pack. The tapered end flares quickly to the 4 inch diameter and slides in forever, or at least that’s how long it seems to take Jensen to situate the foot long monster inside Jared. Once the base was snug against Jared’s hole Jensen pressed a key into place and turned the mechanism, opening the tapered base just inside him and locking it in place.

Jared froze at the sensation, knew it was coming but still, the thing was so big, not just wide but deep inside him, too. The spread apart feeling of the locking arms made him tremble for a moment. Jensen kissed at the quivering muscles as he knelt behind Jared and tapped the younger man’s right foot.

With a moan Jared lifted his feet one at a time for Jensen to pull the boots on him; 3 inch platform heels, ankle high black leather with a white fur trimmed cuff that locked the zipper in place.

Jensen stands, hooking a finger thru the ring in the back of Jared’s collar, making him straighten up with a whine, spreading his feet wider to accommodate the shape of the dildo inside him. It’s a bulging line pushing out his stomach; Jared feels it when his cock twitches so hard it slaps his belly.

“Come ‘ere lemme clean u up and get my present wrapped,” Jensen says as he goes to sit at the breakfast nook table. “Oh, but I almost forgot!”

Jensen picked up two Christmas tree ornaments, large glitter swirled white glass balls on thick metal hooks, and showed them to Jared before easing the hooks thru his nipple piercings and letting them go quickly so they pull and bounce, clinking from the little metal beads inside.

Jared shivers and feels them shift on his skin, glitter scratchy and irritating. All of it simply adding another layer to his predicament. He loved how sadistically creative Jensen could be. Then Jensen stands again to lovingly wiped his face with a baby wipe, kissing over his clean flushed skin and Jared realized just how much thought his Master had put into this night. He wanted to kiss Jensen so bad right then, but he had to settle for rubbing his stuffed cheek against Jensen’s.

With an encouraging pat to Jared’s hip, Jensen took a roll of one inch gold ribbon and wound it around the base of Jared’s balls, not very tight, just enough to push them down and away from his body. Wrapping down a few overlapping layers then back up before trying a bow. Next he did the same to Jared’s dick, a bit tighter, and down the shaft, stopping just above the hole to his Prince Albert piercing, then back, ending with another bow.  
As Jensen sat back to admire his work, Jared mewled plaintively, leaking a few pearly drops of precum from his slit under Jensen’s observation. He’d been hard all this time and the impersonal handling had made him start to throb against the new bindings. He was so caught up in the overload he didn’t realize Jensen had stood.

If Jared strained his eyes downward he could just see his Master pulling on his dress shirt. He buttoned it up while talking, “Since we get to open one present on Christmas Eve and you obviously won’t be opening yours yourself, I’m going to give you my present for you now.” Jensen paused to flip the collar of his shirt up and pull on his tie, “Well, one of my presents for you.”

Jensen fixed his tie into place, smoothed his collar back down and buttoned up his cuffs before he reached for the long thin box still lying on the table. It was perfectly wrapped in shiny blue paper with silver snowflakes and Jensen took his sweet time opening it up. It looked like a jewelry case but when Jensen opened it and held it up at a height for him to see, Jared’s eyes fluttered shut as he moaned his appreciation.

“Knew you’d like this,” Jensen says and pulls on some gloves before removing the Prince’s wand from the case and coating it with lube. Jared froze in place as the tip toyed with his slit before Jensen slowly fed it in. He would let it slide free a bit to add more lube and work it deeper, until the ball at the tip is snug against his slit. The other stem is inserted to his piercing hole and screwed into the wand, holding the thing in place, holding back Jared’s fluids.

Jensen peeled off the gloves and rinsed his hands in the sink before clearing off the table. The last thing lying out was a gift tag Jared had filled out that morning. “To: Jensen From: Jared” it read. Jensen looped the thin string around the ball on the end of the wand then shrugged on his jacket. With that he walked around behind Jared and took hold of the plug for the lights. Inserting it into place on the battery pack, they came to multi-colored life and chased each other around Jared’s body festively.

**Author's Note:**

> the muse hit me hard and then left me with that. sorry not sorry?


End file.
